The present invention pertains to the location of detection device carriers within a bounded area and more particularly to a multi-mode position location method for providing accurate positions of detection devices within a simulated battlefield.
Currently, to locate troops and vehicles within a simulated battlefield, multilateration systems exist to provide such information. Multilateration systems provide a certain level of accuracy in their position determination. However, since such systems are highly dependent upon the moving vehicles or soldiers to receive signals from stationary relays or transmitters, uneven terrain and foliage may interfere with the ability for position location determination by the moving of troops and vehicles.
Global Positioning System (GPS) is able to provide highly accurate position location determination. However, modes of high resolution GPS position determination are or may be unavailable for general usage. The Department of Defense intentionally "dithers" the signals transmitted by GPS satellites since extremely accurate position location may be used for illegal purposes.
Further, the GPS system may be unavailable sometimes for use due to satellite failure. In addition, the transmission relays of multilateration systems may fail also.
Therefore, in order to avoid the high cost of amassed troops and vehicles which are unable to perform in "war game" exercises, a highly reliable and accurate position location system would be advantageous.